parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Dalmatian Puppies
Disneystyle8's Spoof of "LE". Cast *Leo - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) *June - Two-Tone (101 Dalmatians) *Quincy - Rolly (101 Dalmatians) *Annie - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians) *Rocket - Lofty (Bob the Builder) *Big Jet - Diesel 10 (Thomas And Friends) *The Good Knight - Simba (The Lion King) *The Bad Knight - Scar (The Lion King *Little Mouse - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *The Three Little Pigs - Benny (DTE). Hamilton Hocks (M&TFB) and Snoopy (Peanuts) *Big Bad Wolf - Farley (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) *Little Whale - Oswald *Little Train - Azul the Little Blue Train (DTE) *Baby Leo - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Hansel - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Gretel - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Witch - Witch (Wow Wow Wubbzy) *Music Monters - Timon, Pumbaa, and Kion (TLG) *Melody the Music Pet - Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy) *Elephant - Dumbo *Rocket Train - Thomas the Tank Engine Title Cards Season 1 #Our Big Huge Adventure #Ring Around The Planet #I Love to Conduct #Hungarian Hiccups #Octopus Tale #Pirate's Treasure #The Birthday Balloons #The Legend of the Golden Pyramid #Go West, Azul the Little Blue Train #Farmer Cadpig #A Little Dalmatian Puppies Halloween #Cadpig's Solo Mission #The Kitten and the Moon #The Good Lion and the Bad Lion #The Christmas Wish #How We Became the Little Dalmatian Puppies: The True Story #Jump for Cuphead #The Northern Night Light #The Incredible Shrinking Adventure #Duck, Duck, Two-Tone #Lofty Safari #Knock on Wood #A Galactic Goodnight #The Birthday Machine #A Brand New Outfit #The Missing Invitation Season 2 #Rolly and the Magic Instruments #Brothers and Sisters to the Rescue #The Glass Slipper Ball #Cadpig's Love Song #Daizy, the Music Wuzzle Dog #The Wild Animal Princess #Super Fast!! #He Speaks Music! #Hello, Cello #Cadpig and the Little Toy Plane #Go-Go's Big Race #The Great Sky Race Rematch #Sleeping Princess #Lofty Soup #The Penguin Ballet #Little Red Loftyhood #The Puzzle of the Elephant #The Baby Jaguar Chase #Cadpig and the Beanstalk #The Tabby Cat Prince #Hubie's Ice Cream Adventure #Cadpig, Get Your Microphone #The Treasure Behind the Little Red Door #The Secret Mystery Prize #Animal Snack Time #The Great Schubert's Guessing Game #Rolly and the Instrument Dinosaurs #Build It, Lofty! #Daizy and Me #Music Mammals #The Song of the Deer #Flight of the Instrument Fairies #Oobi the Hand Puppet Saves the Circus #Go Team #The Music Robot Dog from Outer Space #Show and Tell #Fire Truck Lofty #Lofty the Bug #Little Bear's Big Parade #Lofty's Lioness Rescue (THE LAST EPISODE OF LITTLE DALMATIAN PUPPIES!!!) See Also Little Dalmatian Puppies: Our Big Huge Adventure Gallery lucky-personnage-les-101-dalmatiens-03.jpg|Lucky as Leo (Both Start With L) LEFE_(145).png|Two-Tone as June (Both End With E) Rolly_Pups_PLA.jpg|Rolly as Quincy (Both end With Y) Cadpig.png|Cadpig as Annie Lofty.jpg|Lofty as Rocket KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Big Jet Simba disney magic kingdoms.png|Adult Simba as The Good Knight Scar disney magic kingdoms.png|Scar as The Bad Knight Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Little Mouse Benny001.gif|Benny, Hamilton-hocks-maggie-and-the-ferocious-beast-24 5.jpg|Hamilton Hocks Flying ace peanuts movie 2015 by bradsnoopy97-d9g38hq.png|and Snoopy as Three Little Pigs Farley the Fox.jpg|Farley as Big Bad Wolf Oswald the Octopus.jpg|Oswald as Little Whale Azul the little blue train with christmas lights by hubfanlover678-d9x7jvn.jpg|Azul the Little Blue Train as Little Train Patch Scratching His Ear.gif|Patch as Baby Leo Fievel (Arthur).png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Hansel Oliviaflaversham.gif|Olivia Flaversham as Gretel Witch (Wubbzy).png|Witch as Witch 8117a-timonypumba2.jpg|Timon, Pumbaa Kion6.png|and Kion as Music Monsters Daizy3.png|Daizy as Melody the Music Pet Dumbo on House of Mouse.jpeg|Dumbo as Elephant Thomas transparent season 2 version by enginenumber14-dbdwndr.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Rocket Train Cuphead pixel art by lisnovski-dbs7va6.png Henry (1992-1996).png Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Little Einsteins Movies Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Disney Junior Spoofs Category:Little Einsteins TV Spoofs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:2005 DVD Category:Home Videos Category:Episodes